ΕĿ PυєвĿσ Dєscσиσcιdσ
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: ¿Sera una buena experiencia de Logan y Kendall conocer ese pueblo, al que nadie conoce, y ellos se atreven a conocerlo?.- Misterios, El Pueblo Desconocido.-
1. El Pueblo Desconocido

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush no me pertenece**

**Agradezco a talo por haberme traumado con Big Time Rush jajaja**

**Gracias a el ahora estoy ak escribiendo en esta categoría.**

* * *

**El Pueblo Desconocido**

—Y bueno aquí quedamos, solos —Suspiro Logan tirándose sobre un sofá

—¿Crees que eso es bueno? —Pregunto el otro enarcando una ceja

—Claro Kendall, imagínate en este momento a Carlos y James —Le contesto Logan pensativo

—Creo que tienes razón en que hayan tomado ese avión —Sonrió apenas el chico que se acercaba hacia una mesa pequeña con tragos —, ¿quieres uno?—

—Claro —Sonrió de oreja a oreja acomodándose.

—Sírvete —Agrego Kendall entregándole un trago bastante formal

—Gracias Ken —Contesto dándole un sorbo —, ¿Tienes algo planificado para hacer esta semana? —Pregunto curioso

—Bueno algo de eso venia tratando, tengo dos estadías en un pueblo desconocido, a mil kilómetros de aquí, según mi madre nunca había escuchado de ello, ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Le consulto Kendall y el chico expulso su trago de un segundo

—¿Un pueblo desconocido?, no tengo un buen presentimiento —Respondió algo nervioso dejando su copa en el suelo y levantándose

—¿Cuál es el problema?, vamos, lo visitamos y nos volvemos, simple —Agrego Kendall encogiéndose de hombros entretanto se servía otro poco de bebida

—Creo que no podre ir, justamente recuerdo que deje tarea por la mitad —Resolvió de un instante a otro la conversación —, debo irme —Agrego Logan acercándose a la puerta

—No te iras, y si tienes algo que confesarme dímelo —Aporto Kendall oponiéndose en su camino

—Esta bien, acompáñame —Suspiro Logan, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el sofá —, mira, siempre, desde pequeño tuve un defecto, el miedo —Agrego el chico cabeza gacha algo avergonzado

—No te preocupes, todos los hemos experimentado de alguna forma ese defecto en alguna de las etapas de la vida —Trató de apoyarlo dándole suaves golpes en la espalda como una forma de aliento

—Gracias Ken, haces que me sienta mejor, pero aun así el miedo no se ira de mi, pero bueno, ¿Por qué no invitas a otro de tus amigos mejor? —Le cuestiono Logan ya un poco mas sacado del tema

—Es que, James y Carlos están en pleno viaje ahora mismo, y tu eres el que me resta de los tres, ¿Me acompañaras o no? —Volvió a insistirle esperando la respuesta que quería escuchar

—Esta bien, simplemente porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque me haces sentir mejor sobre este tema —Le contesto no muy confiado de lo que hacia —, iré a recoger algunas cosas para empacar—

—Claro, tomate tu tiempo —Le respondió Kendall sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

* * *

—¡Mamá, recuerda esta noche no la pasare aquí! —Le comunico Logan hacia su dormitorio mientras pasaba por ahí

—Clar… ¿Que? —Se corrigió y salió para platicar con su hijo —, ¿A que te refieres con eso? —Consulto algo preocupada

—Pasare la noche con mi amigo Kendall, visitando un pequeño poblado—Respondió algo confundido con su contestación

—¿A que se debe esto entonces? —Volvió a preguntarle no muy convencida —, ¿Piensas que saldrás sin mi autorización? —Agrego cruzándose de brazos algo seria

—Por favor mamá, no soy un niño, soy un adolescente, puedo manejarme solo —Le contesto Logan algo molesto

—Esta bien ve, simplemente porque iras con tu amigo Kendall, que es el más maduro, de tu grupo de amigos, y podrá manejar bien esta situación —Le comunico su madre dándole un suave beso sobre la frente

—Gracias mamá, me iré esta noche y volveré la próxima semana —Agrego el chico alejándose mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio para empacar

—Logan, recuerda siempre mantenedme al tanto —Le comunico su madre dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

—Claro —Contesto —, disfruta del trabajo —Agrego en tono burlón

—Nunca —Respondió su madre sonriendo.

* * *

—¿Estas listo? —Le pregunto Kendall a su amigo por medio telefónico

—Faltan algunas cosas, pero ya casi listo —Le contesto manteniendo su teléfono con la mejilla y el hombro mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias dentro de la maleta

—Pasare a buscarte en dos horas —Le comunico Kendall levantándose del sofá —, ¿No tuviste peleas con tu madre? —Consulto

—Bueno, no tanto, simplemente una discusión pero pequeña, nada importante —Agrego calmado acomodándose su celular del hombro

—Nos vemos Logan, tendré que revisar mi maleta para asegurarme que este todo guardado y pasare por tu casa —Le explico Kendall dirigiéndose a su cuarto

—Claro, adiós Ken —Exclamo el chico y colgó el llamado, continuando con su arreglo.

* * *

—¡Logan, estoy aquí !—Llamo Kendall desde la puerta

—Esta bien, ya salgo —Le respondió el chico colocando su llave para girarla en la cerradura

—¿Cómo estas, Logan? —Saludo Kendall estrechándole la mano y abrazándolo amistosamente

—De lujo, ahora vamos, tengo ansias de conocer esa ciudad —Sonrió el chico fregando sus manos

—Claro, vámonos —Exclamo Kendall ayudándolo con las maletas, ambos subieron al auto y marcharon hacia el supuesto pueblo desconocido, que ambos pasaran una semana, solos, sin sus dos de sus amigos, ¿Sera una buena experiencia?.

* * *

**Quedo corto espero que haya quedado bien.**

**No se pierdan el segundo capitulo, aun mejor jajaja.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. La LLegada al Pueblo Desconocido

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush no me pertenece.**

**Se **suponía** que debia continuar este fic **hace mucho tiempo**, pero **es que** los estudios no me lo permiten ¬**

**Espero que **cuando esté** en vacaciones pueda actualizar mas rápido.**

* * *

**La Llegada al Pueblo Desconocido**

Kendall ya daba la señal de que se acercaban cada vez mas al P_ueblo Desconocido_ y a Logan le habian vuelto los nervios de horas pasadas, pero de todos modos él le fingia una sonrisa a Kendall en cuanto lo miraba.

El panorama allí cuando estaban dentro, era realmente oscuro, una neblina rodeaba aquel lugar y parecía ser ya algo permanente ahí, Kendall por primera vez comenzaba a sentir los mismo nervios que su amigo. Ambos descendieron del auto en cuanto encontraron donde estacionarlo y, observando hacia todas partes a modo de inquietud , comenzaron a bajar las valijas para llevarlas consigo hacia el hotel del lugar, en donde Kendall tenia el pase debido a las estadías.

—Te dije que no era buena idea venir aquí —Le murmuró primeramente Logan mientras cargaba con la valija.

—Nunca creí que se trataba de un lugar así —Le respondió Kendall casi en murmullo —, pero hay que disfrutar de esta oportunidad, no creo que este pueblo sea solo esto —Agregó fingiendo estar confiado —, vamos —Finalizó dándole una palmada en la espalda para hacerlo que camine hacia el hotel, donde pasarian la semana.

—Claro —Contestó Logan. Ambos se introducieron en el hotel y fueron recibidos por el _boton_ que les tomaría mas tarde las maletas y los dirigiria hacia la habitación correspondiente.

—¿Ustedes son los los ganadores de la estadía? —Les cuestionó el boton mientras tomaba las maletas.

—Exacto.

—Acompañenme —Agregó, Kendall y Logan se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y obedecieron la orden.

* * *

Al entrar la habitación, no era tan excelente, por el echo que presentaba varias cosas en mal estado, como las camas, que la misma madera estaba algo en deterioro y el piso presentaba en partes algun que otro resquebraje, eso fue lo principal que notaron los dos nuevos habitantes del hotel. La ventana tenia una cortina color beige que presentaba alguna que otra abertura, haciendo que los rayos del sol entrasen por allí, y el techo tenia humedad que al parecer ya estaba ahí hacia varios años.

—¿En dónde te ganabas estas estadías? —Preguntó Logan primeramente en cuando el boton abandono la habitación, luego de dejar las valijas sobre las camas y entregarles la llave.

—Allá, cerca de casa —Respondió algo nervioso mientras posaba su mano sobre el cuello.

—Y tenia que ser, de ser así pensaba dos veces antes de venir —Agregaba Logan ahora molesto.

—Perdona, ni idea que se trataba de algo asi —Se disculpaba su amigo lanzandose sobre la cama, el ruido de la madera era como el de una puerta al ser abierta después de varios años.

—No sé si podre perdonarte de pasar una semana acá —Atajó Logan.

Ambos comenzaron a inspeccionar la habitación y el baño buscando mas detalles, el baño era algo desagradable de solo pensarlo, pero los dos siempre mantenian la idea de que eso no seria todo lo que verian allí, por lo cual tenian en mente que eso iba a ser lo unico malo en ese pueblo, por lo tanto le pidieron al boton que les entregará un mapa para visitarlo en lo que tenian de estadia.

La puerta sonó, al ser golpeada por los nudillos de un hombre.

—Les traigo el mapa —Se sintió al que se encontraba golpeando.

—Ahí voy —Respondió Logan al ver que Kendall aun inspeccionaba el baño, abrió la puerta y el mismo boton de hoy le entregó el mapa que habian solicitado —, muchas gracias —Agregó, y al cerrar la puerta, lo interrumpió.

—No olviden en devolverlo en cuanto finalizen de usarlo —Le recordó el boton y Logan asintió.

Comenzaron a mirar aquel mapa, como primer intención no entendieron como eran bien aquellas dirrecciones, pero poco a poco comprendian sobre aquel pueblo que parecia mantener el misterio que ambos presenciaron al llegar a aquel lugar.

—Yo creo que hay que empezar por aquí y luego ir hacia allí —Decía Kendall señalando un recorrido que iba desde el norte hacia el este.

—No lo sé, pero antes de salir de este intento de hotel, vamos —Finalizó Logan, ambos comenzaron a tomar las cosas mas necesarias y a cargarlas en dos de sus mochilas, cada uno cargaria con una de ellas.

Descendieron el primer piso y avisaron en la administración del hotel que saldrían por unas horas, tomaron las bicicletas que habian traido consigo y comenzaron a pedalear hacia el norte.

* * *

Al llegar ambos frenaron sus bicicletas de golpe, haciendo que el camino de tierra por el cual transitaban tirará una porción de polvo, por el frenado de la rueda en solo un instante.

—No imagine que era esto, pero estamos en la ubicación correcta —Habló Kendall al llegar al lugar, era el indicado porque corroboró en su mapa y daba exacta la dirrección.

—Este pueblo me sorprende cada vez más —Agregó Logan observando la entrada al lugar donde habían llegado.

—¿Entramos? —Cuestionó Kendall mirando a su amigo.

—Ahora no daré la vuelta para regresar —Le respondió su amigo, esta vez sorprendentemente presentaba menos nervios que Kendall, por lo tanto comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la entrada.

—Como digas.

Ambos comenzaron a entrar a aquel lugar, la entrada ya daba una impresión de que algo malo los envolvería allí dentro, pero para no volver como cobardes decidieron inspeccionarlo.

* * *

**Sé **que** quedo corto, **pero** quería subirlo de una vez, y sorprendentemente pude escribirlo en **tan solo** dos días :|, felicitenme **por eso** xD.**

**Espero que no haya quedado **tan** mal escrito :P.**

Además** si hay faltas de ortografía no me culpen, no me las marca, no mentira, después las arreglaré xD.**

**Gracias a todos por comentar :D.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
